She Wants Revenge
by Pheasant Plucker
Summary: Beautiful, tasteful, adorable, and very, very violent. Abby has a new obsession and Ziva is slowly being pulled into it and her. Inspired by the music of She Wants Revenge. In no way related to any indefinite females wanting actual revenge. Warning: strong BDSM.
1. Chapter 1

**Warnings: Serious BDSM. Consensual, tasteful, beautiful, and very, very violent. **

**If the term "S/M" makes you think of Fifty Shades Of Gray, if you're under age, if you have a weak heart, if you're looking for a little chocolate sauce to put on your vanilla, or if sexual torture just isn't your thing, run. **

**I know that most of the activities (to be) described are extreme, creepy, dangerous, against many religions and sets of personal morals, and generally flame inducing. **

**There seem to be two main types of smut available: the fluffy, fun, vanilla, McAbby-at-christmas-ish type and the kinky obscene dirty Tibbs-swearing-non-con-ish type. I am writing fill a very disappointing gap, the lack of fluffy, tasteful, loving BDSM, which in the real world, seems to be the most common (and most enjoyable, and safest) way to engage in BDSM.**

**The inspiration and theme for this story is the amazing work of She Wants Revenge, I highly recommend you youtube them. For ease of youtubing, each chapter in named after the song it contains.**

**I own nothing, obviously.**

* * *

**~ I Don't Wanna Fall In Love ~**

Abby had a new obsession, again. It was playing at full volume.

**_I know that you're the right girl, _**

**_But do you think that I am the right man?_**

The beat was different,

**_One_**

it pulled you in,

**_Two_**

it forced you to move.

**_Three_**

The chord progression was simple,

**_Four Five Six Seven_**

but unexpected, it made you bounce.

**_Right face, wrong time, _**

**_She's sweet_**

**_But I don't wanna fall in love. _**

Abby quickly threw her hips from side to side, air drummed, head banged, swinging her black pigtails in sync with her red skirt.

**_Too late, so deep,_**

**_Better run 'cause_**

**_I don't wanna fall in love._**

Ziva stood to the door, just watching. If pressed, she would have said she didn't want to interrupt, which was true. She _really_ didn't. If strip clubs could offer this, they'd get twice the business, without anyone having to remove anything. She'd been watching for half the song when Abby noticed her, but she didn't expect what happened next. Abby grabbed her hand expecting her body to follow, which it didn't, not willingly. Ziva was jerked forward, to her surprise, and was about to fight back, purely out of instinct, when Abby pulled then together into her crazy dance. Ziva submitted. Abby had the right idea, it was fun, it felt right, it felt carnal, it felt _good_.

**_Too late, so deep_**

He sang it with conviction, such frustration, it was red, animalistic and above all, sexual.

**_Can't sleep, _**

**_Can't eat, _**

**_Can't think straight_**

Neither could Ziva. In the centre of Abby's energy, violence, heat, scent, she'd stopped trying.

**_I don't wanna fall in love._**

She didn't think there was any risk of that, but there was a huge, almost unavoidable risk of doing something stupid and unprofessional. The song came to a sudden stop and they stood leaning against each other panting for a moment

Ziva knew there were only two things that could come next, and immediately set about organizing the more sensible one. She lightly laughed at Abby's exuberance and left, quickly. As soon as the elevator doors closed, she hit the emergency stop and collapsed against the wall. How did that almost happen?


	2. Chapter 2 - Someone Must Get Hurt

The two women shared a single thought. But they didn't know that.

_Someone might get hurt, and it won't be me. _

Ziva had been pulled into another dance in the lab

_**Please don't touch me**_

She couldn't resist Abby's touch no matter how hard she tried_. _

_**I've come too far to let you bring me down**_

She had made her decision, she had to stop. She couldn't keep doing this.

_**These tedious dances**_

They were beautiful, sensual, but they left so, so much to be desired_._

_**We run through but I never rise above**_

She couldn't leave, she couldn't say no, she couldn't stop**. **

**_I quietly melt down and consent to you_**

_**As I stare through you and I stand quite still**_

Ziva saw the perfect, innocent image of Abby. Beautiful and childlike.

**_I can tell you'd like some company_**

She had Abby in her arms. She'd never even dreamed about it, but now it was real.

**_But I can't fix you and you don't want me_**

She could hurt Abby so much. If she had that perfect angel, she could destroy it. And she'd probably want to. She had to stay away.

If only she could, but Abby was magnetic.

* * *

_**How can I trust you?**_

How can Ziva trust me? Abby thought. If the ninja assassin was caught hurting the schoolgirl, would anyone understand? Not if she didn't stand up for Ziva. And if she wanted to cry rape, she'd have the scars to back it up. The thought of the scars made her knees weak.

**_How could you leave me now?_**

**_It's getting to be so cold. _**

She had to stop. She had to push Ziva away. If Ziva gave her what she wanted, she'd be risking everything to do it.

**_The decision is in, there will be no fight_**

**_It might sound could but I know it's right_**

Both women pulled away with great difficulty.

**_'Cause someone must get hurt, and it won't be me_****. **


	3. Chapter 3 - Replacement

**_Oh my lover look what you've done_**

**_You've gone and took your love away_**

Abby turned from casually bouncing around the lab to the fast, cruisy beat, to see Ziva leaning on the door.

_**It seemed to me the only way out was run**_

_**Despite you tryin'a beg me to stay**_

Ziva tried to turn away but Abby had her arm, she was pulled into the lab again

_**It started as an honest attraction**_

The girls swayed together, smiling happily at each other.

**_Began under the guise of a flirt_**

Abby looked nervously down, but swayed closer.

**_'Til you were screaming at the edge of the bed..._**

Ziva couldn't help but be drawn in to Abby's scent, she felt pulled, compelled, her lips were at Abby's throat, brushing, nibbling, kissing softly.

**_Nobody moves, nobody gets hurt_**

Ziva sank her teeth deep into the sensitive flesh of her neck. Abby screamed, Ziva ran.

**_Come back baby_**

**_Please don't go_**

Abby had her arm again.

**_Come back baby_**

**_Please don't go_**

Abby had a fist full of her hair.

**_Come back baby_**

**_You've hurt me so_**

Abby growled "more"

**_No matter who is laying beside me_**

_This is Abby_, Ziva thought, _this can't be happening. _

_**All it does is make me wish it were you**_

_She's perfect, she's beautiful. I never even thought about it... What's going on? _Another thought interrupted:_ Right now, she's __**mine**__. _

_**An if I close my eyes tight I can almost pretend**_

Ziva closed her eyes, then lowered her head to Abby's shoulder, nipping up her neck. 

_**An for a moment it's as if it were true**_

In the darkness she found Abby's soft mouth, she wanted to bite, to hurt, to devour, but she could only give in to the perfect sensuality of that first slow kiss.

**_As the thought of her drags us down... _**


	4. Chapter 4 - Monologue

**_On the edge of an answer, you weigh lust_**

**_Beginnings are made…_**

**__**Want overcame fear. Abby overcame her.

Ziva walked softly into the lab after everyone else had left, silently begging Abby to be there, knowing she'd probably be doing the same thing.

The lights were off everywhere, but Abby's obsession still played.

**_Lover forgive me_**

**_My guilt is my only crime_**

**_And I'll carry it 'round 'til it breaks me down every time._**

She had to explain. She had done nothing wrong. Yet. She'd held on to her guilt and fear instead of trusting Abby enough to discuss it. She ran because she feared turning into the monster she hid. Crazy ninja assassin was her job description, she could kill you with a paperclip, and more easily without. The thing she feared most was enjoying it. If nothing else, Abby deserved to know that. Abby was at her desk.

"Abby, I'm sorry"

"It's okay…"

"No. I wanted to hurt you."

Abby stood up and gently pulled her close.

"I wanted that too"

**_This is the time of night_**

**_When the moonlight shines out _**

**_And we can reveal who we really are_**

Inhibitions backed away, lips brushed, caramel skin wrapped around white.

**_Within the darkest most depraved of joys_**

Abby moaned as nails dug into her hip and teeth sank into her tongue.

**_If you're afraid to say_**

**_But you'd like to try_**

**_Then give me the safe word and take my hand_**

Ziva took Abby's pale, slender hand and said

"Are you certain?"

Abby breathed "Yes!"

"Promise me you'll tell me no" Ziva said firmly, hands shaking "promise me!"

"Ziva… You can trust me. You can trust me enough to hurt me. I promise"

**_And smack me in the mouth_**

**_My love. _**


	5. Chapter 5 - Animal Attraction

**This song always makes me feel like doing exactly this!**

**Warnings: femslash sex.**

* * *

**~ Animal Attraction ~**

The electronic rhythm was contagious, unignorable, full of shameless unapologetic sex.

**_Seen you walkin'  
Across the floor  
You caught my eye_**

Abby swung her hips as she slowly shut down her machines. It was late, she was the last out, she thought. But Ziva was watching.

**_Dirty fishnets  
Bright red lips  
My favorite kind_**

She stood in her usual place, leaning against the door frame. She'd lost her false casual appearance, the apprehensive expression.

**_With a look that says  
Keep your distance  
But not too far  
Before I knew it in this spot the voices in my head I found myself inside of your car_**

It took only a second after Abby noticed her, they were against the wall, Ziva's hands willingly pinned above her head. She writhed but didn't struggle, moaned but didn't scream. Abby attacked her mouth, her throat, bit her chest, ripped open her shirt, roughly pulled away the cups of her bra.

**_And now...  
I can't see, it's sexual reaction  
You and me, it's animal attraction  
We should be in each other's arms tonight_**

They struggled back to the office, Abby taking away her attention for a half second to lock the door before pushing Ziva to the floor. In that one moment of distraction, Ziva was back to herself, she roughly pulled Abby's light, soft body down on top of her, then flipped to pin it. She forced Abby's knees wide apart and ground firmly into the space she'd created, forcing uninhibited moans out of Abby's helpless little body.

**_She said dim the lights if you want some action  
You and me it's animal attraction  
This could be so dirty that it just ain't right_**

Still mostly clothed, Ziva pounded her hips into Abby's, swallowing her screams. She had no conscious thought, no aim, no goal, no plan, as she nailed her angel to the floor.

**_Slow it down now  
The night is young and  
We still got time_**

Ziva took Abby's hands gently and firmly pinned them crossed above her head. She kissed down from her wrist, down the soft snow white sensitive skin inside her arm, and down to her singlet, which she pulled down with her teeth as Abby wriggled and whimpered under her. She bit into the newly exposed flesh of Abby's firm pale breast, bucking her hips at the scream she provoked.

**_Call me crazy  
But damn I'd like to  
Get inside of your mind  
But you don't have the patience for the smallest conversation that would let me know the trouble ahead_**

"Abby..." Ziva traced her lips over her neck and rose to look her in the eye. "Abby... You are beyond beautiful, you are..."

Abby cut her off with a growl and a nip at her lips.

"So're you, now shut up!"

**_You just grab me 'round the neck and push your skirt against my jeans and say "I like to do my talking in bed"_**

Abby ground into the force she was suddenly getting from Ziva's strong body, growling in frustration at the clothing still between them.

"Off!" She said, pulling at the waistband of Ziva's pants. When Ziva knelt to obey, Abby used the chance to pull her underwear off and throw it to the side, then pull her skirt up out of the way. As soon as Ziva's pants were around her knees, Abby roughly grabbed her black lace panties, scratching her legs as she yanked them down to meet her pants. She grabbed the gorgeous assassin by the neck and pulled her down to land hard on her own body.

**_And now...  
I can't see, it's sexual reaction  
You and me, it's animal attraction  
We should be in each other's arms tonight_**

With all their strength, the two girls pushed into each other, forcing their throbbing alcoves across each other, rubbing their wetness together. They gasped and screamed at the sensation, the sounds mingled together in their mouths, but they mostly came from Abby. Ziva raised herself enough look down at her, she said

"This is crazy…"

Abby cut her off very effectively.

**_She told me..  
Baby shut up now, let me put that mouth to work  
She told me..  
I don't wanna be your friend, so don't get those feelings hurt  
She told me..  
While we're sitting here wasting time we could be underneath the sheets  
She told me..  
Keep that story to yourself, let me show you how it's supposed to be_**


	6. Chapter 6 - Tear You Apart

**Warnings: Violence, dangerous sexual behavior, explicit language.**

* * *

**~ Tear You Apart ~**

Ziva chewed on her pen as Abby bounced around the bullpen, explaining some terribly exciting evidence with her back to Ziva's desk, probably on purpose, so her expression wouldn't let anything slip to the team, Abby was a terrible liar, she couldn't keep a secret, and she knew that. She was taking precautions, but in the process she was giving a very good view. Ziva stared too hard, sucked her pen too sensually, she was the one giving it away.

**_Got a big plan, this mind's set, maybe it's right  
At the right place and right time, maybe tonight  
In a whisper or handshake sending a sign  
Wanna make out and kiss hard, wait never mind_**

She realised too late.

**_But the slip turns to terror and a crush to like  
When she walked in he froze up, leave it to fright_**

Abby was gone, Gibbs was giving her an analytical stare. An unimpressed one.

**_It's cute in a way, till you cannot speak  
And you leave to have a cigarette, knees get weak  
escape was just a nod and a casual wave  
Obsess about it, heavy for the next two days_**

She went straight to the bathroom, slammed the door and slid down the wall.

**_It's only just a crush, it'll go away  
It's just like all the others it'll go away  
Or maybe this is danger and you just don't know  
You pray it all away but it continues to grow_**

_Why can't I resist? Why now? Why Abby? Why so much? Why so strong?_ A treacherous thought overtook all the others

_Why not?_

**_But their lips met, and reservations started to pass  
Whether this was just an evening or a thing that would last_**

She ignored the subtly watching team as she confidently strode passed to the elevator. Seconds later she was in the lab, pushing Abby against her desk.

**_Either way he wanted her and this was bad  
Wanted to do things to her it was making him crazy  
Now a little crush turned into a like  
And now he wants to grab her by the hair and tell her_**

"I want more" she said roughly, fighting back nerves and emotion.

"You can have _everything_" said Abby seductively, pushing her body forward for more contact.

"No! I want…" Her voice shook, but she was firm "I want… All or nothing. I want you, all of you."

Abby leaned in to her ear and whispered "What're you saying?"

Ziva fought herself and lost. "I am falling in love with you"

Abby pulled her into a desperate, passionate kiss, leaving no doubt that this was good news.

**_I want to hold you close  
Skin pressed against me tight  
Lie still, and close your eyes girl  
So lovely, it feels so right_**

In the middle of the day, in the middle of a case, Abby pulled Ziva into the ballistics lab, locking the doors on the way and pushed her back against the door, grabbing her hips and pulling them roughly together. Ziva's head fell back as she moaned, but her control came back quickly, she flipped Abby against the wall, grabbed a pigtail and dragged Abby's face to hers. Abby gave in completely, wrapping her legs around Ziva's hips, squealing as they ground into her.

**_I want to hold you close  
Soft breath, beating heart  
As I whisper in your ear  
I want to fucking tear you apart_**

* * *

It took half the night, but they wrapped up the case, everyone else gladly went home, Ziva hid out in the hope that they'd think she'd done the same. She knew Abby would be there. They'd made no agreement, but she knew. Once the last light went out, she went straight to the elevator. She couldn't get there fast enough, there was no apprehension, there were no nerves, she was sure.

**_I want to hold you close  
Skin pressed against me tight  
Lie still, and close your eyes girl  
So lovely, it feels so right_**

Abby was asleep on the futon, music still playing. Maybe Abby always slept naked, maybe she was waiting, Ziva made a mental note to explore the idea later. She knelt down, reached out and brushed her fingers over Abby's cheek. Abby opened her eyes lazily and smiled. They shared a soft, innocent kiss before she grabbed Ziva's shirt and pulled it over her head. Pants were quickly thrown off after it. Naked together for the first time, safe and secure for the first time, they caressed and explored as slowly as possible. Not very slowly, really.

**_I want to hold you close  
Soft breath, beating heart  
As I whisper in your ear  
I want to fucking tear you apart_**

Fingers quickly found moist, secret niches. Rubbing and rolling the tiny rosebuds between them, both girls were moaning breathlessly between and into kisses. Ziva's aggression harmonized perfectly with Abby's exuberant submission, she took a chance, taking a hand to Abby's throat. She moved slowly until Abby pulled her eyes forward to look at her for a moment, then empathetically said "Yes!"

**_I want to hold you close  
Skin pressed against me tight  
Lie still, and close your eyes girl  
So lovely, it feels so right  
_**  
She crushed the air out of her gorgeous gothic lover, who moved her hand to stimulate her own body. She choked as she roughly scoured her divine, natural red scar, pulling gasping screams from her own thrashing body.

**_I want to hold you close  
Soft breast, knead it hard  
As I whisper in your ear  
I wanna fucking tear you apart_**

Abby resurfaced from her orgasm and quickly wrapped both arms around Ziva's neck, whimpering in wordless thanks. Slowly coming back to her body, she flipped Ziva on her back and, moaning at the beautiful body laid out before her, knelt between her knees and placed her lips to Ziva's soft, wet, caramel coloured playground. Suckling gently, she quickly brought her stunning killer to a carnal, screaming orgasm.


	7. Chapter 7 - Red Flags

**Warning: strong BDSM, lesbian sex. **

**Sorry for the long gap and the short chapter, I've had food poisoning, so I've been writing fluffy oneshots to make me feel better! As always ****_read the warning_**_**s.**_** Feedback welcome, especially concrit, as this is a really odd story.**

* * *

**~ Red Flags ~**

The smell of cigarette smoke was just perceivable in the elevator, Ziva tensed. It was past time to leave, she was on her way to the lab. No one smoked inside, no one on the team smoked at all, no one else had been in the elevator recently, and it smelled fresh. Something wasn't quite right. She crept silently down the hall and around the door, to see Abby holding a cigarette over a Bunsen burner. She had several others propped over dishes on the desk.

"Abby, what are you doing?"

She spun around.

"You know the ash at the crime scene? I'm trying to match it to a brand."

"Abby, we caught the guy"

"Yeah, Gibbs came in and ruined my fun… But I wanna prove I can do it!"

"Fair enough"

Ziva moved close and put her head on Abby's shoulder while she worked. Abby slowly shifted her focus from working to swaying to the soft, angry music in the background. The violence of the voice was sexy, no matter what it said. Ziva softly kissed down the side of Abby's neck, slowly distracting her more and more from her work.

**_Its never hard to tell when things are done  
She looked into my eyes and a voice said RUN _**

She turned her face to look at Ziva, they shared a little smile that said "Not going to be a problem". Abby sighed and lent back as strong dark arms encircled her. They ran gently, teasingly over her as she lost herself in the sensation.

**_You can occupy my every sigh,  
You can rent a space inside my mind  
At least until the price becomes too high_**

Ziva reached out and took a smouldering cigarette from the bench and gently traced in down Abby's bare chest, leaving the tiniest faint red trail. Abby whispered

"I'll be upset if you burn my top"

Ziva reacted instantly, spinning Abby to face her, pulling her singlet roughly over her head.

"And my bra"

That landed on the floor a second after, closely followed by Abby, then Ziva on top of her. After kissing the breath out of her sweetly pigtailed kitten, Ziva reached up and found another burning cigarette, the one from before having rolled off somewhere on the other side of the room. She ran it down the soft white skin of Abby's exposed belly, tracing red hearts in broken lines.

**_She's pretty and I like her but she's too well  
Cuz I need red flags and long nights and she can tell _**

Abby thought about the line as her dark, cruel lover burnt patterns in her skin. Maybe that's why no other relationship had ever worked out. She needed the burns, the growls, the red flags.

She was pulled back to herself as Ziva pushed the burning tip into her, relishing the scream, then threw it away.

**_You can occupy my every sigh,  
You can rent a space inside my mind  
At least until the price becomes too high  
_**Ziva roughly pulled their lips together, nipping, licking, biting at her mouth, then pushed her down and moved quickly down her body, latching onto the tiny red rosebud she was desperate to claim, enjoying to screams she was forcing from her lover. It was a long night on the laboratory floor.


End file.
